The Deep Magic
by joeyjojo016
Summary: Edmund Pevensie faces a realisation that rocks him to his very core. But will he face rejection or can the deep magic he knows he feels in his heart triumph in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:// This story contains adult material, including homosexual content. If you find this offensive in anyway, then please do not read any further. I do not claim to know the sexuality of either Peter or Edmund. This story is loosely based on the book "The Chronicles Of Narnia: Prince Caspian", and the characters within. That's it I think.

***

The fire crackled quietly in the middle of the camp. Edmund lay on his back, gazing up at the stars. It felt so good to be back in Narnia once again. Life in London, just didn't feel right anymore. Prior to visiting Narnia the first time, he had been very comfortable living out his life as an evacuee, but Narnia had changed him so completely from the boy that had first stepped into the wardrobe, he couldn't quite believe it. Then when they had stumbled across the lamppost again, that fateful lamppost, which brought them back to the house of the professor, he had to adjust to life in war torn Britain again. But no longer. After a year of wishing and hoping, here he was, looking up at the constellations, back home. This was where he belonged. He had never felt so free and alive.

He rolled over, looking round the camp. Susan and Lucy slept on the other side of the fire, next to each other, keeping each other warm. Peter lay several feet away, on his back, his chest rising gently and evenly. The tell-tale sign of sleep. Edmund looked as his brother, his annoying brother, who had never really seemed to appreciate Edmund, slept. He felt a twinge of anger at Peter for never acknowledging Edmund for the warrior and the brother that he was. But this twinge of anger was suddenly overshadowed by a surge of powerful love. Edmund loved Peter dearly. He looked up to his older brother, whom he would do anything for. The slight annoyance Edmund felt was nothing in comparison to the feeling of admiration and love that he felt towards Peter.

Suddenly, Edmund had an urge so strong it took his breath away. He sat up, it was an urge he had never experienced before. He had to act on it, he couldn't fight it. He didn't want to fight it. It tugged at his mind and consumed him. He shuffled over to where Peter slept and positioned himself next to his lighter haired brother.

He lay there for several minuets trying to figure out why he was feeling the way he was. After what seemed like an age, Edmund sat up on his knees, and looked down at Peter, seeing his hair fall across his forehead made Edmund's stomach lurch. He looked down over Peter's nose and down his strong jaw, to his beautiful lips. Those lips, Edmund had always thought Peter had the most perfect lips. Full and red, they seemed to glisten and shine like one of the stars hanging in the blank sky. It was those lips that captivated Edmund now. Peter sighed in his sleep and Edmund felt a stirring deep in his groin as Peter's lips parted momentarily, giving Edmund a glimpse of his deep crimson tongue. How Edmund wanted to taste Peter. He had waited long enough. Edmund bent down, his dark brown, almost black hair falling gently over his eyes as he brought his lips closer Peter's. Edmund's heart beat a thousand times a second and he felt butterflies swooping and swarming in his stomach. Closer and closer they became until, Edmund's lips softly touched Peter's. Electricity seemed to dance between their lips. Edmund felt as though he was floating, suspended in a sea of ecstasy and light. The kiss was gentle and tender. Edmund closed his eyes briefly, and he felt things he had never felt before, stirring in his chest.

It was a kiss full of affection and love, after a couple of seconds Edmund sat back up. Shocked and excited by what he had just done, he smiled a cheeky smile and pushed his hands through his dark hair. The soft light of the fire, fell across his face and he looked as though he had never been happier.

"Ed?" Came a voice suddenly from next to him. At once Edmund's heart rate increased ten fold and the butterflies came back, but this time there was a hint of fear in Edmund's breathing. Hadn't Peter been asleep? Edmund was sure he was in a deep sleep. This however appeared not to be the case.

"Yes Peter?" Edmund whispered.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked sleepily, suddenly feeling the slight wetness on his lips, that he knew wasn't his own.

"Nothing, I was just a bit cold that's all," said Edmund quickly, not looking at Peter. Peter knew he was lying, he could hear it in his brothers voice, which he knew so well. Peter sat up so that both boys were now sitting on their backsides. Peter knew what Edmund had done, weeks spent sleeping between fighting had meant that he was a very light sleeper. He had been aware of Edmund's presence from the moment the younger boy had shuffled over to him. The kiss still lingered on Peter's lips, he licked them, tasting Edmund.

"Ed." Peter said, gazing into Edmunds eyes. "I felt what you just did."

Edmunds face fell. He had been discovered. He felt the tell tale sign of fear begin to twinge in his throat. He swallowed hard.

"You did? Oh god." Edmund went to turn away from Peter, to hide his embarrassment. Now he knew Peter would hate him. Then, Peter grabbed his arm and Edmund turned. Peter's face was inches from his own. Peter was about to ask Ed why, but he never got the chance. Edmund felt his pulse quicken once more and he felt the hardness in his trousers as he looked at those lips for the second time that night. He just couldn't resist. He pushed his head forward, lips enclosing around Peter's. Edmund was in ecstasy, Peter's felt and tasted sublime. Edmund closed his eyes and brought his hand up to grasp the back of Peter's neck. The kiss, which had started out as a gentle peck, soon became something deeper for Edmund. Peter's lips parted slightly and Edmund's tongue seized the chance and flicked Peter's bottom lip. Then all of a sudden, Peter pulled away from Edmund's touch.

"What's the matter?" Asked Edmund, his dark eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"I can't do this Ed, I mean we're brothers, this isn't the sort of thing brothers do." It was as though Peter had realised what they were doing. It was true that as Peter had felt Edmund's lips enclose around his own, something about it seemed so right and perfect that he saw stars. But Peter was half asleep and wasn't thinking straight. His main priority was in finding the Narnians and not in kissing his younger brother. Somewhere deep within Peter, a small voice was crying out for Edmund's lips. But Peter ignored this voice, pushing it so deep that it was like a whisper on the wind.

"I'm sorry Ed, I don't think I can do this." Peter said, quietly drawing his hand away from Edmund's and turning his head slightly. The soft light cast by the fire, left Peter's face in shadow.

"But why?" asked Edmund, looking as though all his dreams had been shattered. "I know it's a bit weird and everything, but I can't help it Pete. I just can't" Edmund felt hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He moved his hand to Peter's cheek, but Peter turned even more away from the soft caress of Edmund's fingers.

"I'm sorry Ed." Peter rolled over then and lay back on the cold hard earth. Edmund sat, head bowed as the silent, hot, salty tears fell down his cheeks to the dirty ground beneath. He wiped his eyes with the corner of his sleeve and sniffed quietly to himself.

"I love you Peter," he said, so quietly that he only barely heard it himself. Only the cold night air heard this whisper escape his quivering lips. A soft wind tousled Edmund's dark hair, consoling and comforting. It made no difference, he sniffed and shuffled back to his original position by the fire, and wept silently into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The first golden rays of the sun, washed through the forest. They fell on the soft sleeping form of Edmund Pevensie. His hair lay askew on his forehead. His hands, clasped together over his breast, holding his sword made him look like the majestic king he was, lying awaiting a fierce battle. His mouth curved slightly in his tell tale cheeky smile, and his breathing was discernable by the gentle rising and falling of his firm chest.

A bird chirruped loudly on a nearby branch, and Edmund's eyes flickered open. His chestnut coloured eyes, twinkled in the dazzling vermillion sun. He blinked back the sleep that had appeared during the last few hours, and his mind instantly went back to what had happened with Peter. Was it a dream? He couldn't tell. If it wasn't he certainly didn't want to face Peter right away. The others, were still asleep, he noticed that again he was the only one awake.

He remembered seeing a small spring that they had passed during the walk through the forest the previous day. He decided to go and have a swim, perhaps that would clear his fuzzy head. It would also cleanse his body of the slight film of sweat produced during the long hike the previous day. Taking his sword with him, he slunk out of the makeshift camp, past the sleeping bodies of his siblings and past the still smouldering embers of the dying fire. He slung his sword over his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. It wasn't that he couldn't, he was a very competent swordsman, but it was far to early to be engaging in mortal combat and Peter was still too fresh in his mind.

As he walked past oaks and chestnuts, that swayed in the morning breeze, he thought. He couldn't understand why he had such strong feelings for his own brother all of a sudden. He had never felt anything like that for Peter before, Peter had always been his brother, that was it. Why now? Was it something to do with the fact that they were once again in Narnia, and maybe some deep magic was at work, making him have these urges. _Yes, that must be it. _Edmund concluded, it wasn't him, he was being influenced by someone or something. At least he hoped that was what was happening.

It felt so weird, but every time he thought about Peter, and his lips or his pert buttocks, he felt his manhood harden, sometimes painfully so. He needed a release. If not sexual, then certainly he needed a mental release. All this pressure he was unnecessarily putting on himself, had left him feeling tired and mentally drained. These new and bizarre feelings he was having made confused and scared him. Everything felt so weird and new to him. There was so much all happening at the same time. Narnia, the Telmarines, Peter. Edmund had never felt overwhelmed. Even though these feelings were very new feelings he was experiencing, they seemed to consume him.

_Why did I kiss him? _Edmund thought, but he knew the answer. He had _wanted _to kiss Peter. There was something about him that made Edmund's heart soar in his chest. Something he didn't understand, but his cock certainly did. It was standing at full mast through his cotton breeches. _Oh, you are not helping at all!_ he thought, rearranging himself, so that he was in a more comfortable position.

He walked through the clearing, hearing the gentle tinkling of the small spring before he saw it. It was a beautiful spring. The crystal clear water, twinkled in the fresh morning light, sending light dancing off its glittering surface. The rocks weren't jagged and meant that Edmund didn't cut himself has he walked to the edge. They were flat large rocks, the most perfect kind for lying on and forgetting all ones troubles.

He swung his sheathed sword off his shoulder and placed it on a rock, in easy reach if he should need it. Edmund pulled off his boots and his socks, still the grey ones he had been wearing for his first day back to school. He threw them next to his sword. He started un-buttoning his blue tunic. He placed it neatly on top of the nearest rock. He stood, letting the early morning sun fall on his torso. The smooth skin of his neck, flowed down to his chest, which was firm and solid. Months of getting Peter out of fights, had meant that Edmund was muscular and strong. His chest was filling out, and soon would become that of a man. His nipples, were perfectly formed round spheres, slightly darker than the rest of the skin surrounding them. He felt down to his stomach, where his muscle was not as pronounced as Peter's was. His skin had a more olive appearance than Peter's he realised. He had a darker, element about him, it was something his mother had given him. She was dark haired and a very gentle woman. His father, had lighter hair and eyes. This must be where Peter got it from, he decided. His belly button, formed a perfect little "O" shape. His stomach was smooth and athletic.

He felt down his faint six pack, feeling the strength that he knew he could summon when he needed. He undid the cord holding his cotton breeches up, and stepped out of them. There he stretched in just his black underwear, something he had brought with him, and had elected to keep on when they had changed into the clothes he knew so well at Cair Paravel. He stood and basked in the morning rays, feeling the sun warming his thighs. Slowly he peeled down the soft fabric, exposing his hardness to the breeze. The soft gust seemed to dance around its tip, a gentle caress, sending goose bumps cascading down his spine. He stood, surveying the water. His cock stood at full mast, it was a good size, certainly not small. The hair surrounding it was darker than that on his head, and was almost black. It framed his cock in a frame of curly wonder.

Edmund sat down atop the large rock, and dipped his feet into the clear water, letting the cool water wash about his toes. It felt so relaxing sitting there. Gently, he lowered himself into the water. He submersed himself up to his neck in the clear blue water. He pushed off from the side, his powerful thighs propelling him into the middle of the spring. There he swam for a while letting his aches and pains drift away, carried by the gentle flow. He finished swimming and pulled himself out from the clear, twinkling water, droplets falling from his body like the tears of some glorious god. His hair fell against his forehead in wet strands and sent drips cascading down his nose and into his exquisite mouth.

His cock had lost its hardness by the time he pulled himself onto the rock once more. His thoughts came clearer. He would go back and talk to Peter, he would apologise for what had happened, hopefully Peter would understand. He would make Peter understand. He would tell him all the things he felt and maybe Peter, being that much older would have some explanation.

But first, thought Edmund there was a much more pressing matter to be addressed. His cock, as he thought of Peter had grown, and seemed to call to Edmund. As he stood there thinking, his hand absentmindedly caressed his stomach, and then almost of its own accord, gradually grasped his now steel hard cock. Visions of Peter naked swam into Edmund's mind and his hand gradually started the rhythmic sliding that all teenage boys know so well. Peter's buttocks, firm and soft danced across Edmund's eyes and teased him. The gentle curve of those two delicate orbs produced feelings of heat and desire deep inside Edmund. Edmund's breath came heavy and louder as his visions of Peter became more and more exciting. His hand's action on his cock gradually got faster and faster, until he was going at quite a pace. A soft moan escaped through his full lips, and his heart rate raced. Edmund now imagined himself doing things to Peter that seemed to rock his world, and brought him closer and closer to an earth shattering climax. Suddenly his pace increased yet again, and he moaned louder this time. His images of Peter became all the more real to him, as he reached the point of no return. He let out a loud groan and his hips shook, as his climax rocked him. Five spurts shot from the end of his throbbing member and landed on the smooth rock below. He stumbled and almost fell, so intense was his orgasm. His breathing came quick and his heart rate still flew at a steaming pace. He slowly sat himself down on the rocks. He perched there as he got his breath back. A thin sheen of sweat had coated his delicate forehead, and had mingled with the cool water. His cock still throbbed but was deflating slowly.

"Wow," said Edmund aloud. That was one of the most intense experiences of his young life. He had never felt such a powerful climax. Maybe it was the deep magic of Narnia that heightened his experience. Slowly but surely, he gathered himself up and went over to get his clothes. He towelled himself with his vest, and then slid his tight black boxer shorts over his still slightly damp thighs and up over his pert bottom.

Suddenly a voice pierced the stillness of the forest. "Ed?" It was Lucy. Edmund cursed, he had been gone for a long time and the others were worried about him. He quickly threw on the rest of his clothes, not caring that he was still wet, and dripping. His hair was still saturated and he shook his head, like Aslan would shake his mane, and removed some of the water from the dark strands. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his sword and hurried to where the sound of Lucy's voice was coming from.

"Ed?" She called again.

"Coming Luce," he called. He found her standing by a large oak.

"Where have you been Ed?" She asked, "And why are you all wet?"

"I went for a swim," he told her.

"We were worried about you. I thought you had run away again, like you did that once. I was scared Ed." She said, running to hug him. He returned the hug and patted her on the arm.

"I'm ok Luce, don't worry about me, I am a King of Narnia after all." he said grinning. She smiled back hugging him again. "Come on Luce lets get back to the others." They went back through the dappled trees of the forest and found the others setting out breakfast.

"Golly, I thought you two would never get back!" Said Peter smiling.


End file.
